Two copper pyridine carboximide complexes were prepared in which the ligand exerts control over the geometry of the copper complex. The EPR spectra of these two molecules are marked different, which has been attributed to distortion of the complex from a square pyrimidal geometry by one of the ligands. An LEFE measurement of the two complexes was conducted because similar small geometric distortions are suggested as being the cause of similar differences in the EPR spectra among blue copper proteins. LEFE failed to distinguish some of the blue copper proteins, for example, w.t. and M121Q azurin, the latter of which has a modified EPR spectrum like stellacyanins (the LEFE of azurin and stellacyanin differ). These experiments with type 2 copper complexes were intended to test the LEFE method, however, no differences between the LEFE of the two complexes was detected.